


Barricadestuck

by PyroKitty24



Category: Homestuck, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroKitty24/pseuds/PyroKitty24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which twelve young teens enter into a video game that destroys their planet. Featuring the barricade boys (plus eponine, cosette, and marius) as the humans and the patron minette as the trolls. Tags will be updated as the plot advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buying the Game

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot I could say about this, but for the most part I'm going to start out by saying that my girlfriend and I are co-writing this as a summer project. And good luck friends.

**—lepidopteraHeterocera [LH] began pestering intrepidPoet [IP]—**

[LH]: Jean.

[LH]: Guess what?

[LH]: I finished my final paper already.

[LH]: I’m pretty set to graduate.

[LH]: Enjolras hasn’t even started his paper yet.

 

[IP]: You finished already?

[IP]: Ferre I haven’t even started mine yet.

[IP]: I’d be surprised if Enjolras had.

[IP]: With that in mind, then, you should come get Sburb with me.

[IP]: Grantaire is already drunk (of course) and Bahorel is occupied.

 

[LH]: Weren’t one of the others going to pirate that game?

[LH]: Not that I approve of it.

[LH]: I suppose I just wondered what happened.

 

[IP]: Bossuet tried.

[IP]: You can imagine how badly that went for his poor laptop.

[IP]: So I’m going to spend father dearest’s money.

[IP]: And then I’ll pirate the game off to everyone else.

[IP]: It’s easier that way and I enjoy angering my father with frivolous purchases, as we all know well.

 

[LH]: You know, I can probably get it for you.

[LH]: It’s not hard.

[LH]: I’ll search it right now.

 

[IP]: Or you could come with me to buy it.

[IP]: And then get ice cream with me.

[IP]: And take an afternoon off of working on everything to go out with your somewhat needy poet friend.

[IP]: I think the latter is more appealing personally.

 

[LH]: I think you need to do your work.

[LH]: And I’m not going to write it for you, so don’t even ask.

 

[IP]: When have I ever asked you to do my paper for me?

[IP]: I have an outline, it’ll take me a couple hours to write it, no big deal.

[IP]: Two hours, it’ll be a two hour break from homework.

[IP]: I’ll buy ice cream, you can get whatever you want.

 

[LH]: I still think you should be working on your homework rather than buying video games.

 

[IP]: Combeferre.

[IP]: I’ve done three assignments today, I swear.

[IP]: It’s just a little break.

[IP]: Please?

 

[LH]: If I say yes, that means I’m enabling you.

 

[IP]: I’ll get my paper done tonight if you say yes.

[IP]: The whole thing.

[IP]: It’ll even be done before Enjolras’s.

[IP]: I’ll show you my outline as proof that I can afford the break.

[IP]: Please?

 

[LH]: I am not an enabler, Jean.

[LH]: I really think you should get it done now.

[LH]: But you’re going to do what you want anyway, aren’t you?

 

[IP]: Any more work I do right now is going to be terrible.

[IP]: So if you don’t go with me, I’ll probably just go on my own.

[IP]: And while it wouldn’t be as long of a break, I’d still be out.

[IP]: And I probably wouldn’t get back to my paper afterward even though I should.

[IP]: Because I haven’t socialized at all today and I feel antsy.

[IP]: I swear, I’ll get the paper done when I get home if you come with me.

 

[LH]: Fine, I’ll come, if only so you get your work done later.

 

[IP]: If you really don’t want to go, you don’t have to.

[IP]: I can bring you ice cream if you want it.

[IP]: Or I’ll talk someone else into going with me.

 

[LH]: No, I’ll go.

[LH]: It’s alright.

[LH]: Really.

 

[IP]: I promise I’ll make it up to you later.

[IP]: And I’ll get whatever you want for ice cream.

[IP]: It’ll be worth the break for both of us.

 

[LH] Alright. Are we walking or?

 

[IP]: I’ll pick you up, dad left his keys out.

[IP]: I’ll be there in ten. Xx

**\-- intrepidPoet [IP] ceased pestering lepidopteraHeterocera [LH] --**

 

Jehan knew Combeferre didn’t want to go out; it wasn’t hard to tell, really. But he was glad for the company regardless. Combeferre was one of his best friends, and out of all of the group, he was the favored one to spend time with when he needed socializing. Perhaps just because he was kind, perhaps because the poet could have intelligent conversation with him, but whatever the reasoning, Combeferre was one of his favored. He pulled on a sweater and grabbed his keys, setting out for the familiar apartment quickly. Pulling up outside ofthe house, he dragged out his phone, pulling up messenger to alert him of his arrival.

 

**\-- intrepidPoet [IP] began pestering lepidopteraHeterocera [LH] --**

[IP] Outside, dear.

**\-- intrepidPoet [IP] ceased pestering lepidopteraHeterocera [LH] --**

 

At this, Combeferre put his phone in his pocket and slipped on his shoes and jacket. He didn't want to go anywhere today, he was the one more likely to stay inside and read a book, even on a nice day, but Jehan had convinced him. He could never say no to Jehan. Jehan was different. He spotted his friend's car immediately upon leaving his house and slipped into the passenger seat. "Hey."

Jehan was fidgeting with his phone still when Combeferre opened the door to the car, and he offered a quick smile. "Hey you." Shifting slightly, he leaned against the center console, a little closer to him, before starting to drive in the direction of the mall. "Thank you. For coming out with me. I appreciate it a lot."

"Yeah. No problem. I can tell you didn't want to go alone, so I couldn't just say no." he admitted with a smile before adjusting his glasses.

Jehan glanced over at him, giving a shy smile and nodding slightly. "I've been locked up studying all day. Missing socialization is killing me a little bit." He shrugged a shoulder, tapping the steering wheel lightly and humming. "How did your paper come out, by the way? You mentioned it was done."

"It's definitely done. It came out pretty well, if I do say so myself, but I'll have Enjolras read through it for me. He always does. And I read through his."

"Of course. If you'd like another read through for style, I can read through when I've finished mine. Whenever that eventually happens." Jehan was horrid at writing papers; he got distracted too easily, too lost in the things he could be doing or would rather be writing to focus on something as simple as a research paper for their final project. Had he not known he would get high scores simply for good writing, he might have been more concerned. Combeferre nodded his head slightly. "I could always use the extra set of eyes. Enjolras isn't perfect, contrary to popular opinion."

Jehan huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "Oh, no, our marble leader most certainly isn't perfect. I know." An amused grin crossed his face as he took a turn onto the main road. "I do believe it's only Grantaire who really believes him perfect. And that's solely because he believes himself to be too flawed."

The guide shook his head and adjusted his glasses, looking out the window. "I can't believe that Grantaire thinks so poorly of himself, if I didn't know the man myself." Jehan shrugged slightly, glancing over at Combeferre for a moment at a stop sign.

"Confidence is a difficult thing to have when your mood is endlessly low," he mused. "It's higher moods that build that up. I understand him at times. He'll gain confidence eventually, I think. I hope."

Jehan brushed his fingers against the back of Combeferre's hand just before taking the turn into the mall parking lot, intending to brush it off as a slip of his hand if the guide questioned the action. He doubted he would; it was so brief an action and so close to the turn that it would likely not even be noticed. But the gesture had been made, a slightly affectionate one, and moments later he was pulling into a parking spot near the door that was closest to the game shop. Slipping his keys into his pocket as he stepped out of the car, Jehan glanced at the line to the counter with a quiet groan. It was long; long enough that it would be a while before they got up front. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he took a spot in line, rocking back on his heels. "I didn't think it would still be this crowded."

"You're the one that wanted to come get it on release day." Combeferre offered.

Jehan laughed quietly, shrugging a shoulder. "Late in the day, in my defense. I don't mind the crowd, I had just thought it would have cleared out a bit by now."

"We can wait. It's not a big deal."

"Agreed." Moving a bit closer, Jehan leaned against Combeferre's side lightly, quietly seeking more contact from him. "Has your family made plans for the summer?"

"We're going to our summer house in Ireland for a vacation, but I don't know when." Combeferre admitted, not reacting to the sudden touch.

The poet nodded slightly, humming softly. "Sounds fun. I don't know if my parents are coming home this summer. They haven't said whether they are or not."

"Where are they again?"

"Mm, Africa this time. Ethiopia. Helping out educational volunteers. I don't remember when they said their mission ended."

"Well you can come with us to Ireland if you want. I'd just have to ask."

Jehan was momentarily surprised by the offer, and gave a small smile in response, nodding slightly. "If my parents don't come home this summer, I'd like that. If you'd want me along."

"Why not?" Combeferre smiled at him warmly.

The poet's smile widened, and he tilted his head to press a kiss to the other's cheek gently. "Thank you. It'll be nice, not being alone this summer."

Combeferre looked down at his feet when he was kissed. "You're never alone Jean Prouvaire."

Jehan smiled brightly at the sound of his full name on the other's lips, and he had just parted his lips to say something when the line moved forward at last. Straightening himself up, he took the few steps forward to hold their place. "You're sweet. I suppose I'm not anymore, hmm? There's always a friend around somewhere."

"Exactly. You have plenty of friends." Combeferre nodded.

"You're one of the best, you know."

"Am I? How so?"

Jehan hummed softly. "Well. You're sweet, you come out with me whenever I ask you, even though you don't generally like giong out much. You're just. Sweet. One of the best."

Combeferre was blushing at these words and he knew it, but all he did was mumble out an "I try." Jehan grinned at the sight of the blush on the other's face, leaning against his side again lightly. "And you succeed."

The two were silent up until the line moved again, and Combeferre gestured for Jehan to step up to the counter. Jehan perked up a bit at that, moving up to the counter and pulling out his wallet as he talked to the salesperson. It was quick enough; Sburb was all that they were selling that day, it seemed, and with his parents' credit card in hand, he purchased it and got it bagged in just a couple of minutes. Turning back toward Combeferre with it now in hand, he nodded toward the door, heading toward it. "Ice cream, dear?"

"Sure. Why not. We're already out."

"Beautiful. I'll buy. My parents upped my savings, so I've got far more than enough money right now."

"If you really want to. It's not as if I can't pay for it."

"It's easier. I have plenty. You can cover next time."

"Alright. Sounds fair. We can go wherever you'd like."

"There's a place with amazing sundaes about three blocks down from here. I go there to write sometimes. We should go there."

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Of Doom and Blame

**\-- capriciousCriminal [CC] began trolling abhorrentApollo [AA] --**

[CC] H3y

[CC] H3y brylyant l3ad3r

[CC] Pay att3nty0n t0 m3

 

[AA]: I'm tired of you people harassing me. You and all of your friends do this. What could you possibly want?

 

[CC]: W0w, t3sty much, j3gus.

[CC]: Y hav3 t0 warn y0u ab0ut s0m3thyng.

[CC]: Y0u'r3 g0yng t0 b3 playyng Sburb s00n.

[CC]: And y0u n33d t0 kn0w thyngs b3f0r3 y0u 3nt3r 0r y0u'll m3ss up y0ur wh0l3 gam3

[CC]: And thus m3ss up 0urs

 

[AA]: What is that even supposed to mean?

 

[CC]: 3xactly what Y sayd.

[CC]: Yf y0u m3ss up y0ur s3ssy0n y0u m3ss up all th3 s3ssy0ns.

[CC]: P0ynt ys

[CC]: D0n't l3t th3 drunk pr0t0typ3 s0m3thyng dumb

[CC]: And d0n't l3t th3 p03t pr0t0typ3 s0m3thyng fr0m th3 grav3yard

[CC]: Just d0n't d0 yt

[CC]: Y0u'll ruyn 3v3rythyng yf y0u d0

[CC]: And y0u'r3 th3 l3ad3r s0 y0u hav3 t0 st0p yt.

 

[AA]: I don't even know who you are. None of this is even making sense.

 

[CC]: Yt d03sn't matt3r wh0 Y am

[CC]: Just lyst3n t0 what Y'm t3llyng y0u.

[CC]: Wh3n y0u start y0ur gam3

[CC]: D0n't l3t th3m pr0t0typ3 dumb thyngs

[CC]: 0r y0u'll d00m b0th 0f 0ur s3ssy0ns

[CC]: Wayt y0u d0n't kn0w wh0 Y am

[CC]: Thys ys 0ur fyrst c0nv3rsaty0n th3n ysn't yt

 

[AA] You've messaged me before but I never responded.

[AA]: This is why.

 

[CC]: Gr3at

[CC]: L00k

[CC]: Thys ys ymp0rtant

[CC]: Y0u'll d00m b0th s3ssy0ns yf y0u d0n't mak3 sur3 thyngs g0 ryght

[CC]: And th3n w3'll all 3nd up d3ad

 

[AA]: It's a game.

[AA]: Get over it.

 

[CC]: That's th3 p0ynt

[CC]: Yt's n0t just a gam3

[CC]: That's why y0u can't m3ss yt up

 

[AA]: I'm not going to fall into your little traps like my friends have.

 

[CC]: Y0u'r3 s0 dumb

[CC]: Thys ys why 0ur s3ssy0n g3ts fuck3d

[CC]: B3caus3 y0u'r3 an ydy0t

[CC]: Y0u'r3 g0yng t0 watch y0ur fry3nds dy3 b3caus3 y0u w0n't lyst3n

[CC]: And Y'm just g0yng t0 laugh and watch fr0m a dystanc3

[CC]: Whyl3 y0u d3al wyth watchyng 3v3ry 0n3 0f th3m dy3

[CC]: And y0ur mat3spryt g03s sl0wly ysnan3 h3aryng th3m all dy3

[CC]: Yncludyng y0u

 

[AA]: Okay we're done here.

[AA]: Goodbye.

 

[CC]: Hav3 fun l0syng 3v3ry0n3

[CC]: R3m3mb3r thys c0nv3rsaty0n wh3n DD ys l0syng hys mynd and y0u can't st0p yt

[CC]: Y pr0mys3 y0u'll r3gr3t yt

**\-- capriciousCriminal [CC] ceased trolling abhorrentApollo [AA] --**

 

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair as he sat back from the computer, letting out a deep breath. What had just happened? He had no clue who that person even was, let alone what he was talking about. He didn't want to let it get to him, but he needed to talk it over with someone. Bringing up his pesterchum, he huffed in annoyance when Combeferre wasn't online. He clicked on his second choice, a little too creeped out to be fully annoyed by his best friend's absence.

 

**\--abhorrentApollo [AA] began pestering flirtatiousLitigator [FL]--**

[AA]: Some creep just messaged me saying all of my friends are going to die.

[AA]: I just realized how stupid that sounded.

 

[FL]: Uhm.

[FL]: Some random creep?

[FL]: That's... encouraging.

[FL]: Was that all he said?

 

[AA]: He said a lot of things, but I didn't understand most of it. He talked about Grantaire, and I think, Jehan.

 

[FL]: That's a little terrifying.

[FL]: Did it sound like a threat?

[FL]: Block him or something, that's just Fucking weird.

 

[AA]: I have blocked him before.

[AA]: He somehow gets around it.

 

[FL]: Ugh, he's one of the trolls, then.

[FL]: Which one was it?

 

[AA]: CC.

 

[FL]: I don't know that one yet.

[FL]: I've gotten RS once.

[FL]: And AI.

[FL]: They're irritating.

[FL]: I wouldn't bank anything into him.

[FL]: He's just trying to mess with you.

 

[AA]: I know, Courfeyrac, but still.

[AA]: How does he know so much about my friends? And that we're going to play the game?

 

[FL]: I'm not sure.

[FL]: Maybe he's been talking to 'Rel.

[FL]: Or one of the others.

[FL]: They all know a creepy amount about us, as far as I can tell.

[FL]: Or the ones I've talked to do, anyway.

 

[AA]: Maybe we shouldn't play this game.

 

[FL]: I don't know.

[FL]: I mean, it sounds like a fun game.

[FL]: Maybe they're trying to get people not to play the game as a protest or something.

[FL]: They're hipsters who don't want it to go mainstream or something.

[FL]: I don't think we should invest any interest in what they're saying.

[FL]: They're just messing with us.

 

[AA] If you're sure...

[AA]: I trust your opinion.

 

[FL]: I'm pretty sure.

[FL]: I mean, it's a game.

[FL]: What's the worst that could happen?

[FL]: You die three times and game over.

 

[AA]: You're right.

[AA]: This is stupid of me.

 

[FL]: No, it's not stupid.

[FL]: They're creepy as fuck, it's reasonable wariness.

[FL]: I think they just figure things out from getting us to talk to them in bits and pieces.

[FL]: And then they use those things to troll the next person and try to get to them.

 

[AA] That's logical.

 

[FL]: I have my moments.

[FL]: They get to all of us sometimes and things slip out.

[FL]: It's probably nothing important.

[FL]: They just like getting a response.

 

[AA]: You're right.

[AA]: I'm going to go back to working on this paper until Jehan gets back with the game.

 

[FL]: Good idea.

[FL]: Mine is actually almost done for a change.

[FL]: Let me know if you need me to look over yours.

 

[AA]: Combeferre usually does that for me, but thanks.

[AA]: I wish he would get online.

 

[FL]: Maybe he's busy?

[FL]: He might have gone with Jehan.

[FL]: He asked me to go, but I said I was busy.

 

[AA]: I'm just saying, he would know what to do.

 

[FL]: He always does.

[FL]: I'm sure hell be back on soon.

 

[AA]: Yeah.

[AA]: I'm going to go until then.

[AA]: I'll catch you later then, Courfeyrac.

 

[FL]: Good luck on the paper.

[FL]: Everything'll be fine.

[FL]: I'll talk to you later.

 

[AA]: Thanks.

**\--abhorrentApollo ceased pestering flirtatiousLitigator--**


	3. Red and Navy

**\-- volatileBrawler [VB] began pestering abhorrentApollo [AA] --**

[VB]: yo

[VB]: we have to pick teams

[VB]: im calling navy

 

[AA]: Navy?

[AA]: What do you mean navy?

[AA]: What are we talking about, Bahorel?

 

[VB]: teams?

[VB]: for sburb?

[VB]: the game were playing

[VB]: we have to pick teams bc there are twelve of us playing

[VB]: so we have to pick colors and im picking navy

 

[AA]: Why colors?

 

[VB]: to distinguish the teams of course

[VB]: so im team navy

[VB]: and you get to pick a color and your first teammate

 

[AA]: Why do they have to be colors?

 

[VB]: because colors are the easiest way to distinguish

[VB]: and Jehan suggested it

[VB]: Cosette agreed

[VB]: just pick a color jeez

 

[AA]: Why did you pick navy?

 

[VB]: because navy is a cool color its cooler than blue

 

[AA]: You're an idiot, you know that?

 

[VB]: i am not

 

[AA]: Whatever.

[AA]: Let's just pick teammates.

 

[VB]: youre the red team then

[VB]: you pick first

 

[AA]: Fine. I pick Combeferre.

 

[VB]: i pick Courf

 

[AA]: You only picked Courf because you knew I would pick Courf next.

 

[VB]: thats not true i picked Courf bc he's a good gamer

 

[AA]: Fuck you.

[AA]: Fine then.

[AA]: I pick Marius.

 

[VB]: oh dont be bitter

[VB]: its just teams

[VB]: uh... eponine

 

[AA]: Cosette.

 

[VB]: dont tell her you didnt pick her first shell be mad

[VB]: jehan

 

[AA]: Shut up.

[AA]: I don't care.

[AA]: Feuilly.

 

[VB]: oh goddamnit i wanted him

[VB]: joly

 

[AA]: Bossuet.

 

[VB]: and that means i get r

[VB]: you sure you want boss

[VB]: you know how bad his luck is

 

[AA]: Better him than Grantaire.

 

[VB]: r isnt that bad

[VB]: hes a good gamer when hes not totally drunk

[VB]: and he promised not to drink much before we start playing

 

[AA]: I thought you two were good friends.

 

[VB]: we are good friends

 

[AA]: Then why don't you want him?

 

[VB]: i didnt say i dont

[VB]: im offering you a chance at a better gamer

[VB]: since you know

[VB]: i have Courf and Ponine and Jehan

[VB]: all of whom are at least decent

 

[AA]: With me on the team, I think we'll do fine.

 

[VB]: you sure about that

[VB]: last chance man

 

[AA]: Positive. He'll be drunk off his ass anyway.

 

[VB]: he will not

[VB]: he promised

 

[AA]: If you say so.

 

[VB]: i do say so

[VB]: hes a drunk but he keeps his word

[VB]: you assume the worst with him all the time

 

[AA]: I just don't like him much honestly.

 

[VB]: why not

 

[AA]: He's an annoying drunk.

 

[VB]: thats the only side youve seen of him

[VB]: bc he knows thats all youre going to see him as

[VB]: have you actually listened to him talk?

[VB]: he's wicked smart, if you talked to him you'd see that.

 

[AA]: I don't want to talk to him.

 

[VB]: why not give him a chance

[VB]: you guys would actually get along if you did

 

[AA]: I doubt it.

 

[VB]: man youve barely even talked to him

[VB]: youve argued with him but thats about it

[VB]: he actually is a really good guy

[VB]: i wouldnt be friends with him if he wasnt

[VB]: and he agrees with you on a lot of shit he just thinks your /methods/ are problematic

 

[AA]: Sure.

 

[VB]: you dont care what i say about him at all do you

[VB]: you know sometimes youre really frustrating

[VB]: if you dislike him so much why do you let him keep coming to meetings

 

[AA]: Sometimes he does things.

[AA]: And I'm afraid that if I don't let him come, you and everyone else who likes him will protest.

 

[VB]: pretty sure most of us would assume you were tired of arguing with him

[VB]: but if you say so

 

[AA]: Maybe I will kick him out then.

[AA]: Get rid of him once and for all.

 

[VB]: dont be an ass

 

[AA]: I'm not.

 

[VB]: you are

[VB]: that was an asshole statement and you know it was.

[VB]: he does shit to help, he's just argumentative because he doesn't agree with your methods.

 

[AA]: I don't know what you want from me.

 

[VB]: ugh

[VB]: nevermind

[VB]: im gonna go take care of some stuff

[VB]: jehan should be torrenting you the game soon so we can start

[VB]: so your team is the red team and is you, ferre, marius, sette, feuilly, and boss

[VB]: my team is the navy team and is me, courf, ponine, jehan, joly, and r

[VB]: jehan should be your server player so whenever you torrent it you can start playing

[VB]: and then youll get me in and ill be back in like an hour or so

 

[AA]: Fine.

 

[VB]: ill be back later

[VB]: have fun 

**\-- volatileBrawler [VB] ceased pestering abhorrentApollo [AA] --**

 

 

 


End file.
